Your Love Never Fails
by bucktooth22
Summary: Rose's POV Music Fic reminiscing from the beginning of Nine till Doomsday. Oneshot. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Hello, my name's Rose Tyler and I'm dead. Or so the records say in your world, or is it my world? It used to be our world. I think about him still. He gave me all I ever dreamed of but my dream changed before he gave it. Lots of money, my mother and father, even Mickey. Mickey and I live together in a house my dad had built in Bad Wolf Bay. The last place I saw him. I couldn't leave. He took me to see the world, and the past and the future. Showed me my dad and even if we argued he never stopped protecting me. He showed me the universe and more. He gave me adventure and a happiness I'd never know without him. I stand on the beach sometimes, letting the water splash me. I let it mingle with the salty tears I shed whenever I think of him. Sometimes angry and hot but usually just sad. He gave me what every normal girl would die for but not me. I'd die for him. Everyone has their religion. Maybe a god or no god at all. I've met people who think they're gods and I've met the devil but none of them could ever match him. My religion, what I believe in, my higher power, divine and above all, is him. Sometimes I go onto the beach and tell him about what's going on. Like he can hear me. Today though, as I stand here, I am not crying. I am not angry or sad. I have no tears left to shed, no emotions left for him to torture me with. He's left me bare and cold. I remember a song we sang at dad's funeral back in my universe. Perhaps today, I'll sing to him.

"Nothing can separate  
Even if I ran away  
Your love never fails."

To my doctor.

"I know I make mistakes  
But you have new mercies for me every day  
Your love never fails."

The man I trusted so completely, so utterly, with my life, the one of whom held my love and my anger, the alien who knew everything about me, and I was singing to him.

"You stay the same through the ages  
Your love never changes  
There may be pain in the night  
But joy comes in the morning."

I smiled when I remembered the first time I'd seen him. The mannequins had come to life and this odd man with a big nose showed up. He ended up changing my life and I fell madly in love. He was older yes, but I was completely unaware of how much older.

"And when the oceans rage  
I don't have to be afraid  
Because I know that you love me  
Your love never fails."

He was infinite. I don't know how I ever thought it could work. We could work. He, a timeless hero and me, the stupid little human who would decay and grow old. I looked out at the water and sang because he'd made sure I was safe. Even if it meant we could never see each other again.

"The wind is strong and the water's deep  
But I'm not alone in these open seas  
Cause your love never fails."

Then he changed, and I was angry. I was mad at him for dying only for him to return as someone different. Someone...new. And it started all over again. I was angry.

"You stay the same through the ages  
Your love never changes  
There may be pain in the night  
But joy comes in the morning."

He tried so hard to please me. Showed me the world, saved my life countless times, and let me see a side of him he'd reserved. I'd seen the damaged soul within the great time lord; I'd seen the hurt he'd hidden so completely. I'd seen everything though, not just my doctor's pain. I'd looked into the heart of the TARDIS and saw all of time, all of what had been and all of what could be. I did it for him and he'd changed and I was angry but he made me love him again.

"And when the oceans rage  
I don't have to be afraid  
Because I know that you love me  
Your love never fails."

It was something that went unspoken, grew, flourished, matured into something beautiful. And then he put me here.

"This chasm is far too wide  
I never thought I'd reach the other side  
But your love never fails."

Left me with a broken heart wrecked my nightmares and tortured by his memory. And I never got to hear him say those words. The ones I'd waited so long to hear.

"You stay the same through the ages  
Your love never changes  
There may be pain in the night  
But joy comes in the morning."

Sometimes when I'm walking with Mickey on the beach, holding his hand, I flash back to him. My doctor. I think of him and I just sit down in the wet sand and cry.

"And when the oceans rage  
I don't have to be afraid  
Because I know that you love me  
Your love never fails."

Other times Ii can hide it better. That was something I'd learned from my doctor. Conceal my emotions; hide them away because I can never let him see me cry. Not him, not my doctor. He can never see me broken or sad; never see me like the wrecked state I'm in because he hates it.

"You make all things,  
Work together for my good."

He hates it when someone he loves is hurting. This is one scar he can't heal though. I feel so alone, I've seen everything and now I can't go back to this normal way of life. It's not living.

"You stay the same through the ages  
Your love never changes  
There may be pain in the night  
But joy comes in the morning."

I just wish my doctor would return to me. I wish there was a way to forget. I wish he was here with me. I'd trade it all to be with him, with my doctor and I wonder, has he already moved on? Forgotten me? Was I just a speck in his timeless existence?

"And when the oceans rage  
I don't have to be afraid  
Because i know that you love me  
Your love never fails."


End file.
